


You look good in black

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Geralt chose Triss. Ciri decides to be Empress. Emhyr tries seducing his court sorceress.





	1. Chapter 1

A guard handed Yennefer a letter sealed with a Nilfgaardian stamp. She already knew who sent it.

_Yennefer of Vengerberg,_

_Your witcher did not bring Cirilla to me. I was highly disappointed in that, and what more, he dared lie to me regarding her death. Although he is no longer your witcher now, is he? I hear reports that his current companion is a lovely red headed sorceress by the name of Triss Merigold._

_The duchess sends news that Geralt is presently in Touissant living in a vineyard estate. As for Cirilla, it would interest you to know that she is presently with me._

_I summon you to Nilfgaard, I expect you to make haste without delay._

_Emhyr var Emreis,_   
_Emperor of Nilfgaard_

"Lady Yennefer, please come with us," the guard said.

...................  
"Your majesty," Yennefer said, bowing before Emhyr.

There was a knock on the door and Ciri entered.

"Mama?" Ciri said, excitedly.

Ciri ran to embrace Yennefer, disregarding proper etiquette. It was a private audience so Ciri was able to act freely.

"I was so worried," Yennefer said. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Ciri said simply.

Emhyr cleared his throat. Yennefer turned her attention back to him.

"How did you find Ciri?" Yennefer said sharply.

"You may find it hard to believe but Ciri was the one who came searching for me," he said.

"Earlier, I could have visited Emhyr in Vizima, Geralt did inform me, but I chose not to. Then I spent some time as a witcher...

_I saw the misery of the people and thought I could change things if Emhyr would listen to me._

"And I thought I would be better off in a palace," Ciri said, lying.

Yennefer had heard the truth which resounded loudly in Ciri's mind, an attempt at telepathic communication.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are to resume your position as court sorceress. In addition, you are to serve as Ciri's advisor. I know that you love Ciri as your daughter so you're the only one I trust to act in her interest," Emhyr said.

"I'd like to have a private dinner with Mama, I mean Yennefer," Ciri said.

"Very well," Emhyr said. "I will now take my leave of you two."

.................  
"Dinner in my bedroom. It's the only place I can think of that has walls thick enough to prevent eavesdropping," Ciri said.

"It feels strange to see you in such circumstances. I keep thinking to see a sword strapped to your back," Yennefer said.

"There was a time when I also didn't have my sword with me, it was when I was training my magic with you, remember?" Ciri said.

"Yes, but at least you had your magic. Seeing you without sword or magic unsettles me," Yennefer said.

Ciri was silent for a while.

"Mama?" She said.

"Yes, daughter?" Yennefer said.

"It feels like home with you here. But I keep thinking to see... Geralt by your side," Ciri said.

"You've heard that he's in Touissant with Triss?" Yennefer said briskly.

"Yeah. I thought to visit him but... didn't end up going. Geralt thinks I'm still doing witcher contracts, he'll be surprised to find a Nilfgaardian cavalry at his door," Ciri said.

"It's only a matter of time before he knows the truth," Yennefer said.

"I'm sorry," Ciri said.

"What for?" Yennefer said.

"For bringing up Geralt," Ciri said.

"Ciri, he raised you. Whatever bitterness should only be between Geralt and I," Yennefer said. 

"I'm sorry Emhyr called you back to his court. I heard that you planned to retire from politics," Ciri said.

"I'm coming out of retirement," Yennefer said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geralt isn't able to join you in your new life, you know how he avoids any political discussions," Yennefer said, her voice trembling all of a sudden.

"Mama," Ciri said, getting up from her seat to hug her from behind.

Yennefer cried bitterly then. Ciri hugged her and did not let go until at last Yennefer's body relaxed and stopped shaking. Even when Yennefer cried, her sobs were silent.

"I will remain here by your side, Ciri. I will be here to guide you, every step of the way. Perhaps I was never meant to leave political scheming behind, it is a necessary evil," Yennefer said, her voice now steady and laced with steel.

"But right now, I want something much simpler from you, Mama. Can you sleep here with me tonight?" Ciri said.

"Anything for you, my dear," Yennefer said.

.................  
"I want Mama to join me for all my meals," Ciri said.

"That can be arranged," Emhyr said in a voice of strange emotion.

"It would not be proper, Ciri. I am your advisor and a member of his Majesty's court, but I am not worthy of sitting beside you at official functions. People might think you're my puppet and not take you seriously," Yennefer said.

"But we are not at an official function. Remain seated where you are," Emhyr said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Yennefer wondered what the emperor was playing at. 

.................  
Emhyr could almost fool himself into believing he was dining with family. A wife and child, who had been waiting to greet him upon his return. He had purpose in life, even the food tasted more delicious somehow.

Then the illusion broke. Ciri only smiled at the sorceress she called Mama. Ciri called him 'father', acting politely but without genuine affection.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, your Majesty, you called me?" Yennefer said. 

Silence. The emperor had his back towards her. 

"Tell me, how do I gain Ciri's favour?" Emhyr said at last.

"I'm afraid going to war with people she calls friends isn't going to help you in this regard," she said.

"The Northern Kingdoms are weakened and need a strong ruler," he said.

"Weakened through actions in which you played absolutely no part?" Yennefer said.

"Whether I played a part is of no consequence. What matters is that Ciri must be made to understand that war is inevitable. I wish to repair the bond between my daughter and I," Emhyr said.

"You will have to show Ciri that you trust in her ability to make decisions, even if you disagree," she said.

"There will soon be a delegation from Kovir. I intend to negotiate some trade deals with them and intend for Ciri to take part," Emhyr said.

.....................  
Since Triss was away in Touissant, Yennefer wondered who King Tankred has sent in her stead. She finally got an answer to her question.

"Yennefer," Istredd said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I did not expect to see you either," Yennefer said.

"And where's.... your witcher?" He said, looking around.

"Not here," she said. "You know very well why."

"I knew Triss was away but only recently did I know the reason why. Yennefer, he left you... will you not reconsider what we had?" Istredd said.

"I'm busy," Yennefer said.

"Is there a problem, Yennefer?" Emhyr said.

"No problem at all, your Majesty," she said smoothly.

................  
The negotiation went well. Ciri observed with keen interest. Emhyr knew it was because of Kovir's favourable treatment of non humans and magic users. Though Emhyr was pleased, something bothered him. 

This Istredd kept making advances towards Yennefer.


	5. Chapter 5

Emhyr wanted Yennefer to be devoted to Ciri and to Nilfgaard alone. If she were to take a non Nilfgaardian lover, it would jeopardise - no, Yennefer was far too professional to do so.

There was the matter of Ciri, she would follow his plan of making her empress but only on her own terms. His relationship with his daughter was fragile enough, he needed to secure it somehow.

The sorceress could prove useful. She was comely enough, Emhyr decided. He summoned up the image of Yennefer, it was a pity she did not show off her cleavage as sorceresses usually do.

Emhyr grew hard, thinking of his sorceress in a deep cut dress. Then of her naked, her legs wrapped around his waist. He hastened to loosen his breeches, his breath coming in short pants.

Emhyr allowed himself a moment of indulgence. He pleasured himself with his hand, grunting as he spilled his seed. Emhyr sighed, he knew Yennefer would not be easily persuaded to share his bed.

..................  
"As part of your training, it is imperative you familiarise yourself with your subjects. And I mean familiarising yourself as a future Empress, not as a witcher," Emhyr said.

"Very well. I'd like to go to Cintra," Ciri said.

"No. It is not yet time to reveal yourself. I strongly suggest the regions of Touissant or Nazair as alternatives," he said.

"You want to encourage me to get drunk at the wine festival? Or perhaps I'll meet up with Geralt? Might decide to change my mind and run away with him instead," she said.

"You'll not run away from your duties, you've risked too much to come here. Might I remind you that it was your request to have Yennefer in Nilfgaard?" Emhyr said.

"I haven't forgotten," Ciri said icily.


	6. Chapter 6

Emhyr rubbed his temples with one hand.

"Let us talk... as father and daughter, without me needing to threaten you. I want you to be able to trust me," he said.

"Trust you? After all you've done? After what you initially planned to do with me?" Ciri said.

"Tell me, if I am so untrustworthy, why would I give you the reins to my empire?" Emhyr said.

"You have no other children. I'm the only one you have," she said.

They stared at each other.

"If you hated me that much, you needn't have bothered coming to Nilfgaard. I'd have left you alone to your witchering. Good night, Cirilla," he said.

.............  
"Ciri, what happened?" Yennefer said.

"I just can't seem to control my temper around Emhyr. I should've tried to negotiate with him, gain his favor, instead I just... end up making a fool of myself," Ciri said, pacing around the room.

"My dear, he is a reminder of painful things. There are old wounds between you that would take a long time to heal," Yennefer said.

"You're right... but I need to try talking to Emhyr again. You told me, that I need to know when I can indulge my pride and when I must swallow it," Ciri said.

"You've learnt much, little witcher. Perhaps try discussing it with me first? What led to this outburst?" Yennefer said.

"I wanted to go to Cintra but he'd rather keep me in Touissant or Nazair. There's nothing there for me except wine festivals and fashionably dressed nobles. I feel like he's not treating me seriously," Ciri said.

"Mmm. And then?" Yennefer said.

"I said something stupid about running away with Geralt, and he warned me that I brought you here. You're in danger, Mama, and it's all my fault," Ciri said.

"I'll have a word with the emperor. I've brought you some food," Yennefer said.

"Thank you, Mama, I've forgotten all about eating dinner," Ciri said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your Majesty. Permission to speak my mind?" Yennefer said with cold fury.

Emhyr invited her to sit down. He poured them both a drink. 

"Within these walls, you may call me Emhyr. No need for formalities, we are equals here. Speak freely," Emhyr said.

"You threatened Ciri with my safety?" She said, not touching her drink.

"I did not mean to do so, it was a mistake on my part. " He said. 

"She thinks you're not taking her seriously. Ciri asked to go to Cintra and it is her birthright," Yennefer said.

"Before I found Ciri, I married a girl from the Cintra nobility. She was of roughly the same age and somewhat similar appearance as Ciri. Do you understand the implications if Ciri were to show up in Cintra?" Emhyr said.

"They would know the true identity of Duny. You've duped them once as Duny, duped them again with an imposter queen. It would lead to a revolt," she said.

"Yes. You are correct. I intend for Ciri to come to Cintra once she's firmly established as the true Empress of Nilfgaard. Only then will I allow her. By then I would have already abdicated the throne," he said.

"Still, I do not wish for you to make such remarks against me ever again," Yennefer said.

"You have my word," Emhyr said.

She finished her wine and made a move to leave but he stopped her. 

"Yes?" Yennefer said.

"Yennefer... Have you any intention of finding a partner?" Emhyr said, refilling her glass.

"Not at all. Ciri is my top priority, there is no partner I deem suitable who will understand this," she said.

"Ah. I appreciate all you have done for my daughter. Our daughter. I have a proposition for you," he said.

"What kind?" Yennefer said.


	8. Chapter 8

Emhyr covered her hand with his but Yennefer jerked her hand away. The momentary contact was enough for Yennefer to hear the lewd mental thoughts of what he wanted to do to her.

"Does your Majesty take me for a whore? May I remind you that I am no concubine," she hissed.

"I have dismissed my concubines. Like you, I don't deem any of them suitable. Our common cause is Ciri, why don't we form an alliance?" he said.

"What you do with your concubines is none of my concern. They would be more than willing to share your bed, indeed they would do anything to keep themselves in your favour," Yennefer said.

"You do not need to warm my bed to keep your role, Ciri ensures that. I will reward you handsomely. This is for our mutual benefit, you have nothing to lose," Emhyr said.

"You want what you cannot have," she said.

"Don't be so quick to turn down my offer. You may leave," he said.

..............  
"Cirilla, have you come to apologise?" Emhyr said, his voice betraying his surprise.

"Yes, father. I apologise for how our previous conversation went. I have... conducted myself improperly," Ciri said.

_Not out of any respect I feel for you, but Mama taught me better than that._

"Ciri, as to what we spoke about before, I will allow you to go wherever you wish to go with the exception of Cintra. How I wish I had a hand in your upbringing... I know that you spent time with an elven mentor, and you have inherited some magical abilities. Elves and magic users don't deserve to be burnt at the stake, do they? They can be quite loyal and useful," he said.

_That's your excuse? Since when did you become their saviour? Waging war or invading other kingdoms results in loss of innocent lives. They didn't deserve to die either._

"Of all the kingdoms in the North, only Kovir and the Skellige Isles remain. Under the reign of Nilfgaard, there will be no more witch hunts. I would say that is quite significant. You've been silent, Ciri. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Emhyr said.

"I do have some questions... about my past, and I wish for you to answer me truthfully. I want to know, what happened to my grandmother? What happened to my mother? Why did you have to attack Cintra?" Ciri said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Calanthe did not die by my hand. She committed suicide. As for your mother, she and I had an argument while on a ship and I accidentally pushed her overboard. I did not love Pavetta, but she loved me deeply and I never meant for her to die," Emhyr said.

"But why? How could you do such a thing to your own family?" Ciri said.

"Your grandfather, Fergus var Emreis, was murdered and an usurper took his place. They still had supporters who doubted me when I wrested control, I needed to show that I was worthy of the Nilfgaardian throne," he said.

"And the way to do that was to invade your wife's own kingdom," she said.

"Your mother would have been empress of Nilfgaard, if only she had not died," Emhyr said.

"I heard that you married a girl called Ciri, the queen of Cintra. What happened to her?" Ciri said.

"She unfortunately died at a young age," he said.

She snorted. 

"You had her killed when you found the real Ciri?" Ciri said.

"She died of disease, I had wished for you to meet her," Emhyr said.

"You wished for me to meet my impersonator? Is this your twisted way of showing me what you would have done with me instead?" She said.

"Her gentle soul, it reminded me of Pavetta. Do you think I would forget the mother of my child? I grew to love this false Ciri. You must understand that I took no joy in the prospect of fathering a child with you.

"I wanted to avenge my father's death, and the prophecy told me my own daughter would hold the key to the salvation of the world or lead to its destruction," he said.

"All this because of a damned prophecy," Ciri said.


	10. Chapter 10

"You are of my blood, but a stranger to me nonetheless. Perhaps my inability to sire any more children is a form of punishment for neglecting my only child. It is my wish to have a family again," Emhyr said.

A tear escaped and slid down her cheek, but she did not wipe it away.

"You shouldn't expect me to be able to forgive you just like that, just because I'm your daughter, your blood, your... family. Because if you do, you'd be sorely mistaken," Ciri said.

"I can only hope... were it so easy. Since you were so insulted by my suggestion of Nazair and Touissant, I entrust you with the newly conquered provinces of Temeria and Aedirn," he said.

"You mean, all of Temeria... and all of Aedirn?" she said.

"Yes, I'm aware of their boundaries. Temeria, in particular the region of Velen. I want you to oversee the rejuvenation efforts carried out there. A superstitious lot they are, but with their help the Nilfgaardian army has managed to wrest some land for farming from the marshes.

"Dol Blathanna, as you know, is home to free elves. It is also the most fertile region of Aedirn. Besides being an asset to Nilfgaard, I also wish to resettle some farmers in Velen. Do you think this is sufficient for you to handle?" Emhyr said.

"Thank you, father," Ciri said. She turned to leave but stopped. "Please take care of Mama in my absence."

"Such concern for Yennefer. What of Geralt?" He said.

"I'll leave him a letter. If he comes here looking for me, be sure he reads it," Ciri said.

"Why don't you inform him yourself? He'll find it difficult to believe us," Emhyr said.

Ciri looked lost for a moment, vulnerability melting the ice in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Geralt... he wouldn't understand. I know we haven't had a proper goodbye but he's happily living his life with Triss. I shouldn't disturb him," she said.

"Was that a note of bitterness I detected?" He said.

"It was Mama's dream to retire with Geralt together - far from the noise and danger of politics and adventure. I thought that their relationship was secure but I was wrong.

"Maybe it was my fault... Perhaps losing me lead to their separation," Ciri said.

"They are adults who make their own decisions, they separate because of issues between the two of them. It's not because of anything you did," Emhyr said.

He gave her an awkward half hug. The look of vulnerability in her eyes was gone but Emhyr hoped that Ciri would think that he was not as bad a father as he appeared. He would cherish that moment of connection between him and Ciri, no matter how brief.

................  
"Goodbye, Mama," Ciri said, hugging Yennefer.

"I bid you farewell, father," Ciri said, bowing.

"Shouldn't I be accompanying Ciri on her trip to Dol Blathanna?" Yennefer said.

"Was it not you who recommended that I give Ciri some responsibility to show that I trust her? She will not be in danger, the guards will make sure of it. Our daughter will do fine," Emhyr said.

............  
"Witcher, you've finally arrived," Emhyr said.

"Where's Ciri?" Geralt said.

"How unfortunate. Ciri has just left," Emhyr said.

"You're lying," Geralt said.

"You're as insolent as ever. If it wasn't for Ciri, I'd have you drawn and quartered by horses in the middle of Victory Square," Emhyr said.

"Geralt. He's telling the truth," Yennefer said.

"I don't think I trust you either," Geralt said.

She breathed out through her nose, trying to rein in her temper.


	12. Chapter 12

Emhyr touched her shoulder, a brief intimate squeeze. For once, Yennefer welcomed his touch. They locked gazes and she felt her anger drain out of her.

"I'll leave you to deal with the Witcher," Emhyr said, pity evident in his voice.

"Have you started sleeping with Emhyr now?" Geralt said, once he was sure the emperor was out of sight and earshot.

Yennefer took a moment to answer.

"If I did, it's none of your business. Who I sleep with is none of your concern. It stopped being your concern the moment you broke things off with me," she said coolly.

"It's not that, Yen, I just-" he said.

"Don't call me 'Yen'. You used to but not anymore. Here's a letter Ciri wrote for you," Yennefer said, handing the letter to him.

Geralt took it and scanned the words. The letter was indeed written in Ciri's hand.

"Yennefer. I apologise. I'm just so worried about Ciri, I rushed here all the way from Touissant. She never tells me anything, and now I find out she's gone to Nilfgaard without even saying goodbye," Geralt said.

"I had no idea either, until I was summoned by Emhyr's order. I'm sure Ciri has her reasons. Congratulations on the vineyard and on your relationship with Triss," she said.

"Thanks... but I still don't like the way Emhyr touched you. Be careful of him," he said.

"If a simple touch on the shoulder implies I'm sleeping with him, perhaps I should. I know of some others who would have no such hesitations," Yennefer said.

"If this is about Triss-" Geralt said.

"Not another word, Witcher! As far as I'm concerned, her legs are spread as wide apart as the Alba to the Yaruga. Now, please leave immediately. Guards! Please escort the gentleman," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Geralt left at last, hoping to meet with Ciri. Emhyr noted that Yennefer seemed deeply unhappy after being in the witcher's presence. It was also their first time dining without Ciri.

"Even before you came to the Nilfgaardian court, you favoured black and white clothing. I've always liked that about you. You look good in black," Emhyr said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I didn't think you'd be bothered about my fashion choices. I... forgive me, Your Majesty. I forgot my place," Yennefer said, realising her lack of manners.

"You did not offend me, Yennefer. Far from it. I know you are distracted, your emotions in disarray. Your famous biting wit is... refreshing. I do prefer my women to be well dressed," he said.

A blush spread up her neck and into her cheeks. Yennefer felt a shameful twinge of arousal when Emhyr complimented her and even referred to her as one of his women. Then her feelings of shame and sadness turned into anger.

Why should she not enjoy herself? It was a long time since Yennefer last indulged in her lust, she was only human after all. She was beautiful and used to being regarded with adoration by men and with jealousy by women.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she said, giving him a rare smile.

Yennefer drank more wine than usual. By then her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled; she had never looked so attractive. If she would only agree to joining him in his room...

"Your Majesty, about that offer of yours... I've changed my mind. I will accept. Shall we?" Yennefer said.

Her eyes were widened in a show of innocence, but behind it was shrewd intelligence. She was slightly intoxicated but still in full capacity of her senses. Emhyr could hardly believe his luck.


End file.
